1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pants and more particularly, to functional pants that impart a stretching force to particular muscles of the wearer, reducing muscle fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many fitness pants claimed to be able to enhance sports performance are commercially available. The working principle of these commercial fitness pants is to impart a pressure to the legs, tightening up the muscles. Fitness pants providers pointed out that this method will help to enhance the explosive force.
However, to a long-distance runner, immediate explosive power is not the major consideration. Instead, durability is the most importance factor to be taken into account. Therefore, the reduction of muscle fatigue accumulation is of the most concern. However, conventional fitness pants do not provide a significantly performance in reducing fatigue accumulation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide functional pants that effectively reduce fatigue accumulation of the muscles of the legs (more particularly, the muscles of the hips).